


Singles’ Retreat

by Felle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felle/pseuds/Felle
Summary: Rather than tag along with any of their friends in relationships, Haru rents out a ryokan for herself, Ryuji and Yusuke for a week. What ever shall they do to keep themselves busy?





	Singles’ Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really much to say with this, it's just unabashed smut, I hope you enjoy it. Please do note that it's not Haru/Ryuji plus Haru/Yusuke but specifically Haru/Ryuji/Yusuke, there's a smattering of m/m in here too. With that said, have fun.

In retrospect, renting out the entire ryokan might not have been the best idea.

Oh, there were certainly advantages. The staff nearly tripped over themselves in their haste to fulfil whatever requests were made of them, whether that was Ryuji availing himself of the room service menu at all hours or Yusuke having a stock of new paints delivered to his room from the town at the foot of the mountain. There were no lines, no waiting, and no disturbances, no having to share the common areas with anyone but her two friends who had also been left out of the couples’ events the rest of the retired Phantom Thieves were enjoying in Tokyo. That was fine with Haru, though. They deserved their time together, and Ryuji and Yusuke were good company.

On the other hand…

With no other guests around, and only faded lettering to provide directions, there was no way of telling which door into the hot springs went to the women’s side and which went to the men’s. Haru wavered in the antechamber between the two options, unwilling to brave the cold again to return to the ryokan proper and ask, before taking the door on the right. It was little better than a coin toss, but what was the worst that could happen?

The worst, as it turned out, was sliding open the wrong door and walking in on Yusuke and Ryuji in the middle of their showers. Conscious thought dictated that she pull the door shut immediately, without a word, and hope that neither of them noticed her mistake or at least never mentioned it. What won out, however, was dumbstruck staring. She remembered some brief flashes of seeing them in Hawaii the year before, before being properly introduced, but getting an eyeful _now_ …her grip tightened on the door as the diminishing rationality in her head kept screaming to close it. Ryuji must have been living at the gym, judging from the size of his arms. Haru doubted she could get both hands around one bicep if she tried, let alone his legs. Each sweep of his hands across his chest made the muscles in his back flex and draw tight, highlighting the definition there, and the occasional step to steady himself made the surgical scar around his knee twist and contort. He was turned away from her, the only reason she hadn’t been seen yet, leaving her imagination to fill in the blanks about how he looked from the front. The very substantial blanks, she thought with a twinge.

And then there was Yusuke, a study in differences from Ryuji but no less masculine for it. The sleek litheness of his arms and legs stood in stark contrast to Ryuji’s more obvious bulk, but the same muscles stood out, pushing and pulling under his fairer skin with the motions of his body. His hair was slicked back under the water rather than resting in its usual sweep, hanging in dark, heavy locks as he looked up at the ceiling. The slender lines of his torso kept him in profile to Haru, affording a very exact view of the way his rear swelled atop his thighs and the downward curve of his…his…

“Oh.”

She had said it so softly that they shouldn’t have heard her over the sound of the water, but Yusuke still turned to her with half-open eyes, head tilted in curiosity rather than embarrassment. His face colored slightly, but he didn’t try to jump out of shock or shoo her away. At any rate, she was feeling embarrassed enough for the both of them. _Just apologize and shut the door_ , she thought. _Shut the door!_

The command rang out in her head, over and over, but faded into insignificance before it could reach the fingers still clutching the door for dear life. Seconds ticked by, her ears burning all the while, until Yusuke actually turned to face her. If her mouth had been open, she would have drooled. The soft lines of his chest dragged her eyes down to the sharp angularity of his hips, framing the trimmed patch of hair between his legs and his cock beneath it, slick from the water. “Haru? The women’s baths are on the other side…”

“Hmm? You say something—ah!” Ryuji’s reaction was much more pronounced when he turned her way, jamming his hands between his legs and positioning one thigh to obstruct her view. Not before she had the chance to see that they compared quite nicely, for all the obvious differences in their body types. The way he hunched forward made his abs flex, giving her something to mentally gorge herself on later. “What the hell, Haru?”

Something switched back on in her head, and she was able to stammer out an apology as she nearly ripped the door out of its frame in her haste to close it. “I’m sorry! Wrong side! Sorry!”

Haru could hear Ryuji’s exasperated sounds from the other side of the wall as she hurried over to the right door. They had no thought to pursue her, thankfully, and she was left to undress and pin her hair up for a quick shower alone. She sighed as she cleaned herself off and pinched the bridge of her nose. That was wrong of her. Had the situation been reversed, with one of them walking in on her in here and gawking until she admonished them, she would have been looking for the nearest axe. But the mental image of the two of them there, sopping wet and glistening all over for it, wasn’t going away. Not that she was putting all that much effort into banishing it. A needful twinge shot up from between her legs, nearly answered when her hand brushed along her thigh with the soap, and made her shudder. How was she going to face them for the rest of the week? They were her friends, it wasn’t right to use the image of their bodies as fodder.

Not when the real thing was so close by…

Haru turned the faucet to the cold side, but even the shock of ice water beating down on her didn’t quell the shadowy thoughts lurking in the corners of her mind, the ones reminding her that they had no shortage of privacy up here in the mountains and that they were all single. The whole reason she had taken them in for the week was so that none of them would feel left out with everything their coupled friends were doing, after all.

She dried herself off the best she could, threw on a robe, and went back toward the main building. Sitting in a pool of hot water with only a thin divider between her and the boys wasn’t going to do her any good now. A few minutes to herself in her room would calm her down well enough, and hopefully they would all be able to laugh about this in a few days.

Her quarters occupied the very end of the hallway, and the lights rose to a dim glow with a flick of the switch on the wall. Haru groaned and flopped down on her futon, worrying her lower lip between her teeth when the thought of her friends all fresh and lathered swam up in her mind. She took her phone and scrolled through her LINE, chuckling slightly at seeing the things Akira, Futaba, Makoto and Ann were getting up to in their absence. Cute. Haru tapped her way back to her messages and reopened the group chat she had been using with Ryuji and Yusuke earlier to coordinate their trip. Even seeing their icons made her face flush. _I’m very sorry about my mistake earlier…could the two of you come over to my room when you’re finished in the springs? Thank you._

That would give her a good hour or so to think of some way to apologize. Maybe she could fly them somewhere else for the rest of the week, since the ryokan had been her idea. Of course, before any cogent thought would return, she had to do something about the burn still coursing through her. She had none of her usual toys, leaving only her fingers to do the job. Now she regretted not packing anything, since the one she kept in her nightstand seemed a decent approximation for Yusuke, though somehow Haru knew anything but the real thing would leave her disappointed. Well. There was nothing preventing her from using her imagination, was there?

Haru slipped her robe off and tossed it aside while still on her stomach, then worked one hand down her chest and through the line of hair between her thighs, seeking out the smooth swell of her clit. She canted her hips to give herself more space and slid one finger along her sex, drawing out a low, satisfied moan as the warmth started spreading through her. Her eyes closed, rocking herself back and forth as she dragged along the bedsheets, so she could imagine one of them seeing to her. She couldn’t quite decide who she’d prefer, either Yusuke’s careful ministrations or Ryuji’s rougher but more forceful attentions, leaving her mental image to flip back and forth between the two before deciding that she had no need to choose.

Of course, if it was all in her head, then there was no need to hold back, leaving her picturing Yusuke’s fingers making a slow circuit of her sex while Ryuji’s hand palmed one breast, rolling her nipple beneath his thumb. She had to make the motions herself, but it was easy enough to imagine them doing it all, bringing the raw strength and finesse of Skull and Fox to bear on her. One finger went gliding over her clit, sending a wave of pleasure out through her and curling her toes. Haru bit down on a wrinkle in the sheets to keep from breaking her lip, grinding the fabric between her teeth as her fantasy played out. “Ryuji- _kun_ …Yusuke- _kun_ ,” she said through a moan, swishing her hips back and forth for a broader range of motion. Her voice cracked into a whimper, broken little sounds escaping into the bedsheets as jolts of pleasure raced up through her and made her twitch.

She didn’t just want their illusory hands, though. Haru shifted her hips and eased a finger into herself, then another, picturing one of them taking her from behind while grabbing her hips. Low groans reverberated through her body, thrumming as she rocked her fingers, curling them forward to hit a sensitive spot. Any worry about their reactions to her earlier indiscretion melted under the image of being between them, moving back and forth on their cocks, wondering how it would feel to have their hands on her—

Her door creaked in its old frame as it began sliding, and Haru’s eyes shot open, tension wrapping tight around her body. Ryuji made some kind of panicked utterance and was already stumbling back when she turned that way, face burning again as she scrambled to grab her abandoned robe. Yusuke had politely averted his eyes rather than jump away, yelping when Ryuji pulled him from the doorway to the side of the hall. “Dammit Haru, what’re you doing to us?”

“I thought you were still in the hot springs! I’m sorry!”

Haru had never moved as fast as she did in getting her robe back on, wincing as she left her arousal unanswered in favor of getting up on wobbling legs and wiping her slicked hand in one of the robe pockets, as if that would hide what she had been doing. Her face burned terribly, and she was sure it would be red all over if she looked in a mirror. Ryuji and Yusuke were shuffling around somewhere out of her sight, maybe pacing. The exceedingly small part of her brain still thinking clearly told her it was probably best to send them away for the night and let cooler heads prevail, but the lust-addled part still driving her actions had other ideas. “Ah…you can come inside now, I put my robe back on…”

“You’re really killing us here, you know,” Ryuji said as they took a few cautious steps into her room. He was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but right at her, while Yusuke was more composed. Both of them had a slight red tinge to their skin to contrast with the white fabric of their bathrobes.

“My deepest apologies,” Haru said quietly. She stepped around her futon and took a seat at the end while motioning for them to sit on the extra cushions along the wall. Yusuke sat seiza with a more impassive expression apart from the spots of red on his cheeks, while Ryuji was cross-legged and fidgeting, running his hands over his legs while looking up at the ceiling. “I suppose you weren’t all that interested in the hot springs after that, either?”

“I was, but Ryuji wanted to go back to his room, and I didn’t want to sit in there alone,” Yusuke said. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but Haru could swear his gaze was slipping down from her face to the opening of her robe, where her collarbone and the tops of her breasts were exposed.

“Oh, I ruined your plans, then…I’m very sorry. And then I went and let you walk in on me like that, I’m so embarrassed.”

Ryuji frowned at the tone in her voice, and one hand went from his lap to rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, I should’ve knocked or something. So, I mean, why don’t we call it even?”

“And never, ever speak of it again,” Yusuke added.

Haru laughed and looked up from the floor in between them. She really couldn’t ask for better friends, and an unconvincing line of thought tried to remind her that friends were all they were, and that it was better that way. All the thoughts that had so nearly gotten her to orgasm, though…well. There was no accounting for good sense, and her mind was too addled to think it through anyway. “Or, ah, the two of you could help me with that, if it’s something you’re not averse to…?”

Ryuji caught on to what she was saying first, and he looked frantically at Yusuke for some kind of feedback, though Yusuke was still trying to decipher her request, tapping one thoughtful finger to his lips. Why had she never noticed his lips before, Haru thought, thin and delicate like the rest of him. “Dude, don’t just sit there, I think she—wait, what _are_ you asking, exactly? Cause with the way things are going tonight, I feel like I’m about to put my foot in my mouth.”

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you,” Haru mumbled. At least they were being considerate, though now she was sure that both of them were looking down at the part in her robe. She pressed her arms closer together, pushing her breasts up slightly in the process. “The whole reason we came up with this vacation was because everyone else was doing things for couples, right? I saw the pictures Mako- _chan_ posted earlier and it made me a little sad seeing them have so much fun together, but the three of us are here now, so…not that I’d want to pressure either of you or anything.”

“Three people does not a couple make,” Yusuke said.

“I think she’s only talking about one part of the _couple_ package, man.”

“We have the run of this place for the rest of the week, and privacy.” Haru shifted in place, dropping her robe from one shoulder. Ryuji sat up a little straighter. “If you two can be good boys and share, I’d rather not have to choose between you, based on what I saw earlier.”

“Shit…” Ryuji ran a finger under his collar. Haru looked down into his lap, where he was rolling his hips to make the prominence there less obvious. “I mean, I don’t see why not, what about you?”

“So you want a partner for the week?” Yusuke asked. “Partners?”

“If you’re amenable to that.”

The two of them looked at one another, passing some silent information between themselves, while Haru waited with bated breath. She knew it wasn’t all that difficult to lead men around like this, but these were her friends, and she would hate to destroy what they already had. “What happens in the ryokan stays in the ryokan, something like that,” Haru said.

Yusuke nodded, then Ryuji, who scrambled to his feet. “Well, you’re our host this week, right?” Ryuji asked, offering her a hand to help stand her up. Yusuke rose when she did, and Haru positioned herself between them so that she was leaning into Ryuji’s chest while Yusuke pressed at her back. She pulled at the knot of her robe’s belt and let the whole thing fall, just in time for one of Ryuji’s hands to rest on her bare waist. “Wow.”

Haru stood up on her toes as Ryuji leaned down, catching his lips with her own as his grip tightened. Yusuke kissed into the crook of her neck as she threw one arm across Ryuji’s shoulder, opening her mouth slightly when his tongue flitted out against her. Another pair of hands came down on her hips, dragging along the swell of her rear. Haru moaned into Ryuji’s mouth as the three of them started moving back to the futon, taking small, awkward steps until Haru’s foot bumped the edge. She dropped down first, sprawling over the sheets and giving them both an eyeful. “Don’t you think the two of you are a little overdressed?” she asked.

Even knowing what she was about to see, having them furiously strip was a wicked kind of thrill, franticness brought on by hunger. Hunger for her. Ryuji was a bit more obvious, slowly stroking the length of his cock, but Yusuke was obviously hard as well, biting one lip as he looked down at her. Haru parted her legs when they threw their robes aside, running her fingers along the sides of her sex. “Now then, maybe we can pick up where I left off?”

“How would you like us to, ah, help you?” Yusuke asked in a tight voice as they descended on the futon with her. Oh, how indeed, Haru thought…she took Yusuke’s hand and eased him down between her legs, where the hot roll of his breath over her skin made her tremble, then parted the folds of her sex for him. He licked his lips.

“Right here,” she said, easing back the hood of her clit. “Use your mouth.”

Thankfully he needed no further instruction, and the first testing swipe of his tongue made her back arch. Haru beckoned to Ryuji before he could feel left out, putting his hand on one breast as he swept down into another kiss. Some part of her still refused to believe this was happening, that she had gotten so lucky, but another part of her knew this was what she wanted from the very beginning. Her hand traveled down Ryuji’s chest while his tongue pushed against hers, greedily exploring all the hard planes of muscle laid out for her, until her fingers closed around the base of his cock. Ryuji groaned into their kiss and bucked his hips slightly, hand tightening on her breast when she gave him a few testing strokes and broke for air. “Fuck, Haru…”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” she teased, then tugged gently to bring him forward on his knees. He looked even bigger than he felt, twitching in a slow rhythm in her hand, with a small bit of arousal beading up from the tip and dripping onto her thumb. The bitter, musky smell of him, the stiffness under her hand, the waves of pleasure still crashing against her as Yusuke explored her—it was enough to make her lose her mind and turn her voice shaky. “Here, bring your leg over me so you can use my mouth.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Yusuke sucked gently at her clit while Ryuji straddled her, running a hand from her cheek to her hair while Haru bounced the length of his shaft against her face. His scent was almost overpowering, threatening to drive her mad. “This is really what you want?” Ryuji asked, curling one lock of hair around his finger. “I mean—”

“Ryuji,” Haru said sweetly, relishing in the quiver she drew out when she kissed the underside of his cock, “Fuck. My. Face…please.”

The bitter, salty taste of his arousal hit her full force as she took his tip into her mouth, smearing it across her tongue to lap up all that she could. Ryuji let out a low, guttural groan as she popped the head into her mouth, tightening around him with her lips as Yusuke’s ministrations made her muscles go tense. She could tell how he was keeping his hips from thrusting forward, how he was trying to ease her into it. So considerate.

Haru fastened one hand on his rear and pulled him closer, pushing more of him into her mouth until she had swallowed up fully half of his cock. Ryuji’s hand pulled on her hair, trying to bring her deeper before he caught himself. Maybe he still didn’t understand what she was asking for. Haru drew down further on him until her nose pushed into the trail of hair from his navel, tongue working him over, eyes stinging and tearing up from the fullness as she looked up at him. Ryuji sucked in a breath through his teeth as they finally pulled back from one another, leaving a trail of mingled saliva and arousal hanging between them for a moment. Haru moaned and let her mascara run, letting go of Ryuji for a moment to reach downward. “Yusuke, right there, that’s it…!”

She leaned forward and bobbed her head along the length of Ryuji’s cock as Yusuke kept up the swirl of his tongue over her clit, working until at last Ryuji held her head still and thrusted forward on his own, making a wave of tears roll down her cheeks. His breathing was harsh and ragged, his grip almost painful in her hair, until his vocalizations deteriorated into a furious growl and he pushed forward enough to make her gag. Haru could feel the jerking pulses of his cock in her mouth, the thick strands of arousal on the back of her tongue and the bitterness of it, the smell of him pressed up to her nose. It was so overwhelming that she nearly missed her own arousal mounting to a crescendo, one leg closing around Yusuke of its own accord as her hips ground against his mouth and tremors wracked through her. When it did break, Haru had to wonder if she might snap in two, pleasure rocking through her so violently that she all but collapsed under the boys, glassy-eyed and blinking away tears as she gasped for air.

The room was still spinning when she looked up at Ryuji and stuck her tongue out at him, showing a smiling, empty mouth. “Geez, Haru…”

He didn’t look any steadier than her, and sank beside her on the futon, rolling onto his back to catch his breath as Haru reached over to feel at his bicep. Ryuji flexed it slightly for her benefit, making her grin while Yusuke kissed his way up her thigh, her side, and the swell of her breast before getting to the soft skin of her throat. She shivered with the sensation, teetering on overstimulation. “You are the very picture of ecstasy,” Yusuke whispered against her skin. His lips were still wet with her. “So beautifully debauched.”

Another twinge of desire mingled with an aftershock when his cock pressed to her hip, and Haru reached down to grab it as he gently turned her head toward him. “Ah, you know I just had Ryuji in my mouth?” she asked, but he still kissed her, letting the tastes mix together on their lips.

“I noticed. It makes no difference to me.”

His movements were slow and deliberate, exacting in their delicacy, with his thumb winding over her hipbone as he deepened the kiss. Ryuji placed one hand on her thigh and slid up the inside, making her stiffen with the rush of nerves. Her thoughts were a fitful haze, no longer wondering about how she’d lucked out but rather focused on how much she could enjoy herself before the night was through.

Haru turned on her side and threw one leg back over Ryuji’s, leaving her splayed out as she rubbed Yusuke’s cock along the length of her sex and made him groan in approval. A line of his arousal smeared and mixed with her own as Ryuji kissed the nape of her neck, letting his hand wander upward and palm her breast, lightly pinching her nipple between his thumb and first finger. “Yusuke- _kun_ ,” Haru said in between their kisses, swirling the head of his cock over her clit, “please…”

For all his well-crafted restraint, there was no reticence on his part. Yusuke moved her hand away and pushed into her, slowly running them together through her breathless gasps. Both of them held her still until Yusuke was as deep as could be and the feeling of fullness threatened to crack her in two. The stretch and burn was over and above anything that her toys had ever provided, and Haru trembled between them as she canted her hips to try and acclimate to him. Her fingers dug into Yusuke’s shoulder through a whimper. “Should I stop?” he asked, almost breathing the words across her cheek.

“Don’t you dare…”

Yusuke snapped his hips once, drawing out another gasp, and Haru felt Ryuji stiffen against the back of her thigh. The sides of her mouth tugged into a grin. This was going to be a very long night. Haru pushed her hips back against Yusuke’s, toes curling at the wonderful shock of fullness coursing through her again with each of his thrusts. She craned her head back to kiss Ryuji and felt another needful drag of his cock against her leg. “Both of you, you’re so— _big_ ,” Haru said, slurring her words as she rocked between the two of them. Yusuke descended on the crook of her shoulder, biting and sucking until a bruise swelled under her skin with a _pop_. Her eyes flitted shut, letting her concentrate wholly on the attentions they were paying to her, while one hand worked down to her still-sensitive clit. Even brushing one finger around the edge was enough to wind her tight, and her voice shook as she took Yusuke’s hand and wrapped it around her throat. “Choke me, please?”

His face colored in surprise for a moment, but Yusuke did as she asked, tightening his grip on her neck and making her struggle for breath as her fingers brushed over her clit again. Another rush of tears spilled down her face as Yusuke kissed her. All her thoughts went dim, replaced by the raw influx of sensation and pleasure, until the swift mount of another orgasm overflowed her resistance and tore through her, scorching every nerve raw. Her cry wavered in her throat, unable to escape, as she went dizzy and tapped frantically on Yusuke’s hand. It slipped away as her body shook, and the tremors and contractions finally threw him over the edge. His thrusts turned harsh, almost shifting her around on the bedsheets but for the bulk of Ryuji behind her, still holding her in place while his hand squeezed at her breast.

Yusuke snapped his hips one final time against her, pushing up to the hilt before another rush of warmth hit her. Haru moaned, her breath still ragged, and let her head fall to the pillow as they both kissed her. The heavy rise and fall of Yusuke’s chest against her was a soothing, comforting pressure, as was Ryuji pressed into her back. She laid there for what must have been at least ten minutes, content to enjoy the heat from their bodies as they continued to lay kisses across her skin, until Yusuke rolled his hips back and slipped out of her with a wince. The gnawing emptiness left in his wake burned, but Haru still sat up and shuffled to the end of the futon. “Don’t go anywhere, I’m not done with the two of you yet,” she said, and wobbled her way to the bathroom on shaking legs.

Both of them had turned onto their backs by the time she returned, still shaking but recovered enough not to stumble her way around the room. Ryuji was already stroking his cock as they looked over at her, while Yusuke seemed like he still needed a few minutes. Haru flicked away some of the water she’d used to wash her face, then bit down on her finger to deal with the next wicked little thought that had made itself comfortable in her head.

“What is it?” Ryuji asked, still lightly working himself over as he relaxed. A smirk flashed on his face. “See something you like?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m just…wondering how it would look to see the two of you together.”

Both of them straightened up at that, glancing at each other as if unsure of what to make of her statement, before shrugging and shuffling closer. Haru’s eyes widened and her heart almost beat out of her chest as she hurried to the futon, planting herself behind Ryuji so he could lean back into her. They certainly didn’t need much encouragement, she thought. Haru drew Ryuji’s hand away while he parted his legs to let Yusuke crawl in between. “You’ll have to forgive me my inexperience in this,” Yusuke said, running his hands along the insides of Ryuji’s thighs. When they met at the base of his cock and wrapped around it with a few testing strokes, Ryuji let out a small groan that hummed through Haru’s chest.

“Just don’t bite me or anything, man…”

“Don’t worry Yusuke, I’ll guide you,” Haru said, and ran a hand into his hair. Her mouth was so dry, her breaths unsteady as her imagination ran wild. “Go…go ahead, don’t be nervous. Use your tongue along the bottom there.”

Yusuke did as he was told, running the length of Ryuji’s shaft with his usual single-minded focus, flattening his tongue to take the small spill of arousal beading up at the tip. He idly stroked Ryuji when he took his mouth away, examining the taste with an impassive expression, and Haru grinned into Ryuji’s shoulder as Yusuke descended again, vanishing the head into his mouth. “Good boy,” she said breathlessly, flipping a few locks of his hair between her fingers. Her other hand rested at the base of Ryuji’s throat, where she could feel the harshness of his breathing along with the tremors from the rest of his body. “Very good boy. How much can you take, I wonder…?”

In answer to her prodding, Yusuke sank deeper on Ryuji’s cock, little struggling sounds cracking out of him until he had gotten halfway down and made Ryuji pitch his head back. His voice was tight, strained, full of slowly unraveling self-control. “Fuck, dude, why didn’t you ever tell me you were so good at this?”

Before he could answer, Haru tightened her grip on Yusuke’s head and pushed him down further, encountering only minimal resistance until he had hit the base of Ryuji’s cock, the tip of his nose disappearing in a patch of thick black curls. His hands clamped into Ryuji’s thighs as he gagged, staying obediently still while one leg shook and kicked against the bedsheets. “That’s it, just a little longer, see how good you’re making Ryuji feel?”

When he looked up at them, tears were massed at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. Haru eased him back and he gasped for air, almost breathing in time with Ryuji. She bit absently at Ryuji’s shoulder, reaching down to feel the way the muscles in his chest and stomach had tensed, while Yusuke bobbed up and down. “Such a good boy…is he doing well, Ryuji?”

“Yeah,” he said, sucking air through his teeth. Eloquent as always. Haru kissed his neck twice and nibbled at his earlobe. “This is all you want, though…? There’s still something we can do for you, right Yusuke?”

Haru’s fingers raked over his chest, head tilting in curiosity while Yusuke broke away with one last languorous lick. Ryuji growled and squeezed harder at his shoulder. “Unless you want to keep sucking my cock?”

He grabbed the base of his shaft and slapped it lightly against Yusuke’s cheek, smearing a line of arousal beside his lips, already slick with spit. “Maybe another time…we _are_ here for Haru.”

“Yeah…c’mere, Noir.”

“Well, now you have me curious,” Haru said, and yelped happily as Ryuji turned around to pick her up. She seemed to weigh nothing to him, almost floating in his arms as he stood up and kissed her quickly. Yusuke gathered up the thin fabric belts from their robes and tied two of them together, tossing it over one of the room’s exposed rafters and letting it hang while picking up the third. Until now she had been the one dictating the course of their evening, but this was a venture into delightfully uncharted territory. “When were you two coming up with plans?”

“When you went to the bathroom. Your hands, please,” Yusuke said, and tied the belt around Haru’s wrists when she offered them. It was only soft fabric, its knot easily unraveled with a minimum of force, but Yusuke still checked to make sure it wasn’t binding her too tightly before running one end of the suspended belts through and making one more knot. When he was satisfied that it wouldn’t come undone on its own, Ryuji pulled the other end taut, drawing her hands up over her head before handing her off to Yusuke, who eased her back against his chest. The length of his cock pressed at her, stiff, desirous. “Do tell us if this is too much for you.”

Haru nodded and rolled her hips back, letting him slip into her again with a high, blissful whine and a kiss to the nape of her neck. The quivering in her stomach from watching them together shifted lower almost immediately, singing her slowly around the edges until Ryuji took a step closer and pressed up to her as well, turning it into a blistering scorch that threatened to burn her up. “Ready?” he asked, rolling the tip of his cock against her clit.

“Oh, yes…”

Either one of them would have been more than enough on their own, but the first dizzying stretch of both at once robbed Haru of any conscious thought. She relaxed as much as she could, still seized by the worry that she might snap in two as they lowered her down further. Haru gasped and shook, going limp in their arms and slumping into Ryuji’s chest, still struggling to accommodate them both. “Did we break her?”

“Possibly,” Yusuke said. The shift of them against one another inside of her was a task on her nerves, new sensations delivering pleasure she had no reference for. Her breaths came short and ragged, eyes glassy and unfocused as Ryuji balanced her with his free hand. “Haru? Should we stop?”

“Don’t!” Haru pulled against their makeshift restraints as she furiously shook her head. “Don’t stop, just go slowly, please? It feels so good, please don’t stop…”

“Well, you heard her.” Ryuji tugged on the belts, drawing her hands up again and pushing his hips to hers. Haru moaned and bit down on his collarbone. Yusuke adjusted his grip on Haru’s legs, fixed his stance to match with Ryuji’s, and brought her upward. Her muscles tightened up from the momentary absence of stress, then went slack as she came down again with a gasp. All the pressure in her body that always took so long to build was soaring, winding her up so badly that even staying cogent was a struggle. “Dammit, you’re so—fucking— _tight_ , Haru!”

“Slowly, yes?” Yusuke asked. Haru could only nod wordlessly as she was picked up again, leaving a clawing emptiness that filled with a vengeance as she came back down. Her head lolled to one side with the intensity of it all, working muscles she didn’t even know she had, before Ryuji kissed her lightly. She shifted her hands in mock resistance to the restraints, tugging his focus in as many directions as she could while Yusuke kept up her rhythm. His fingers tightened on her thighs as he started betraying his own needfulness, rocking his hips in counter to her motions, while Ryuji did the same opposite him.

Haru’s thoughts whirled out of reason, leaving her nothing but the raw, blistering pleasure when Ryuji mounted to a fervent pace against her. He let go of the belt keeping her hands in the air in favor of grabbing her hips, leaving her arms to sink down around his head and hold him against her chest. “Do you have something for me?” she asked, her breath hitching wildly. Ryuji’s voice had dissolved into something low and animal, and all she could get out of him was a gasp and a quick nod when her nails scratched at the back of his neck. Her last scraps of sense focused on lowering her voice to a rasp against his ear, dragging her lips along the ridge of his ear. “Go on then, give it to me. Come for me.”

Ryuji held her still and thrusted into her once more, trembling from his shaking legs as a burst of warmth plumed up in her. The sharp change in his motion and angle left her clit brushing against his shaft, and combined with the renewed freneticism from Yusuke, it was altogether too much. Haru squirmed and twisted in their arms, cries slipping from her throat as she thrashed on top of them. She felt Yusuke’s climax somewhere under the blanket of pleasure that had fallen over her, and her legs quivered so powerfully that it was all they could do to catch her when Yusuke set her down.

“Whoa, easy there,” Ryuji said as he grabbed her around the waist. He set her down in the middle of the futon, where she could sprawl and luxuriate to her heart’s content. They sat on either side of her, holding her hands and idly playing with her hair while the aftershocks worked their way through her system. Even when they stopped, every nerve tingled, alive with the all-too clear memories while her body eased into pleasant, satisfied soreness. They were both smiling at her, and she could feel her own dumb grin mirroring them. “Seems like we did an all right job.”

“Oh, excellent…top marks.” Her voice sounded hoarse and pulled tight. Had she been screaming? She couldn’t even tell. Haru turned on her side, and they responded by sinking down toward her, Ryuji pressed into her back while she curled toward Yusuke’s chest. Someone’s hand slowly stroked her hip. “I can’t wait to see how creative the two of you get for the rest of the week.”

Yusuke kissed at the part in her hair as they all pressed in closer to one another. “We’ll have to be sure to rise to your expectations.”

“I don’t doubt that you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! If you liked this, you may be interested in some of my other _Persona_ work:
> 
> [A Portrait of the Shogi Player as a Young Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805870) – Yusuke and Hifumi’s Valentine’s date
> 
> [Empress’s Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770388) – Haru goes back and finds a fatally wounded Akechi in Shido’s palace
> 
> [Fool’s Judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370858/chapters/33177117) – The lead-up to, and aftermath of, Sae’s palace if she and Joker were dating
> 
> [High Priestess, pǝʇɹǝʌuI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708519/chapters/39187396) – Genderswapped (sort of) High Priestess confidant, featuring my rabid little honey badger of a female protagonist, Akane
> 
> [I Guess This Sort of Thing Really Does Happen…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855355) – Sae stashes Joker at Kawakami’s place following the interrogation
> 
> [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760477/chapters/34131807) – Some scenes from a setting where Sae and Yusuke are an item
> 
> [Our Last Private Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092479) (Persona 3) – Theo and his guest's last date
> 
> [Sense Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536104) – Yusuke, whose world comes to him in impressionistic bursts and flashes, wonders if he's good enough at all to be part of the Phantom Thieves. Shukita.
> 
> [Temperance, pǝʇɹǝʌuI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355578/chapters/35631108) – Genderswapped Temperance confidant, featuring a romantic bent and my rabid little honey badger of a female protagonist, Akane
> 
> [Weekends in Shibuya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697408) – A little future Sae/Joker piece I did for a friend when they were sick


End file.
